Footsies
by SageStormAshes
Summary: All Dick wanted was a peaceful dinner, Wally wanted to play a game and Conner's innocent obliviousness has made everything much more... awkward. Sometimes games lead to so much more. "Do you not remember me kicking you a minute ago?" "Vividly. Heavy on the vivid." Start of a BirdFlash. T for slight cursing. Please Read and Review. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its SAGE! What's up my chiffarobe choppin' chilluns? **

** Well, It's summer and I have so many YOUNG JUSTICE story ideas! I can wait to put them out! So, put me on author alert! The muses have decided to grant me some ever so lovely plot bunnies.**

** This is set right after Cold Hearted of the first season, however, Zantana is not a part of the team, and she and Dick NEVER will be together.**

**:) Disclaimer: I own nada. If I did, well... KID FLASH AND ROBIN TOGETHER FOREVER! **

** Thank you to ArtistKat! She introduced me to YOUNG JUSTICE and she is an amazing beta as well as best friend! PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HER STORY: There's something weird about John Jones! **

**Thank you to my other beta and best friend: Josh4Eva! She has a story coming your way, too!**

**Ahhh Fluff... Well, Here goes:**

* * *

Something's never change.

**Nudge nudge nudge**. Dick Grayson chose to ignore the tapping on his feet and calmly proceeded to eat his sandwich.

**Nudge nudge nudge.** There it was again, the tapping of shoes against his own leg. Sighing, Dick looked up from his sandwich, prepared to confront the culprit. He scanned the room, his infamous glasses-clad eyes contemplating everyone at the table. The team had decided to go out to eat at Happy Harbor Cafe after yet another failed cooking attempt by M'gann.

So here they sat, Dick at the head of the table, to his right sat Artemis, M'gann and Conner and to his left sat his impish best friend, Wally and Kaldur. Due to Batman's intensive mind training, Dick immediately crossed out Superboy and Miss Martian on his list of suspects. M'gann was to sweet, and probably didn't play a game like this on Mars and it was likely that the clone who had grown up in a pod, had no idea what "footsies" was. Besides, he was staring at a static TV in the corner of the restaurant, while M'gann blabbered on about a new cheerleading routine.

With those two off the list, Kaldur, Artemis and Wally were the only available culprits. Kaldur was way too uptight and leader-ish and Artemis would never act that immaturely. Besides, Dick was fairly certain, that if she did chose to follow the childish road, her actions would be directed at Wally.

Wally.

Of course It was Wally. His best friend's emerald eyes glittered mischievously and his face was set in a soft and innocent look. This was a face that Dick knew well, considering that he was the usual counterpart to the large pleading eyes and soft smile.

Dick glowered, he was in no mood to be bothered or toyed with. He had finally gotten through a week of nonstop crime fighting, not to mention finals at Gotham City Academy. Could he not get, just one ounce of batman damned peace? Dick's glare only sparked Wally's interest. His smile grew, just as his constant foot tapping against Dick's calf became quicker.

_Ignore it._

**TAP**

_Just eat the sandwich. Ignore the idiot next to you._

**TAP .TAP .TAP**

_It's all good. Just continue eating the sandwich. You're just tired. That constant tapping on you is only a fly. DO NOT LET A __**FLY **__BOTHER YOU. _

**tip. TAP. TAP .TAP.**

_Resist the urge to nudge him back. You know it will only spur him on._

tap. tap. tap. ** . TAP. TIPPITY TAP. ** As Kid Flashes nudges got more frequent and harder, Dick felt his patients and resolve melting at the speed of light.

**TAP. TAP. TA-**"Okay, THAT IS IT!"

**THUNK**

With an all mighty heave, Dick kicked back at Wally, as hard as he could. Smirking, he heard the satisfying yelp of pain slip from Wally's mouth. Immediately, the whole team (excluding Dick) was on alert, looking worriedly at Wally, who was now grimacing in pain.

"Wally? Are you okay?" M'gann's motherly instincts had set in and she was frantically reaching across the overcrowded table to comfort her wounded team mate.

"Don't worry Beautiful. I'm Fi-AHH" Wally gasped, pain exploding in his leg when he moved. "I only stubbed my foot."

"Are you sure Wallace? Will you be able to run on our next mission?" Kaldur questioned quickly, his leadership abilities kicking in.

"Bro, for the last time, it's Wally. And is that seriously what your worried about? I'm fine." Sensing his team mates' disbelief, he quickly flashed a weak smile and continued, "Seriously dudes, I'm fine. No worries. Chillax!"

Reassured, the rest of the team turned back to their sandwiches, except for Dick, whose smile had grown bigger by the millisecond.

Satisfied with the results, Dick returned to his sandwich, confident that the speedster wouldn't be nudging him again.' That should teach him not to nudge me-'

**NUDGE**

Dick turned, eyes wid. There sat Kid Flash, every trace of pain wiped from his face, his smile bright and blinding. Dick couldn't help but gasp in disbelief, "You seriously did not just nudge me again!"

"Ah, but I did." Came the teens sly reply, accompanied by another quick tap and a smirk to match the boy wonder's.

"Maybe we should start calling you Kid Forgetful, instead of Kid Idiot. Do you not remember me kicking you a minute ago?"

"Vividly. _Heavy _on the vivid."

"Then why in the hell would you kick me again?" Dicks patients had worn thin, as he could not see Wally's logic.

"It didn't hurt that badly. Super fast healing remember? Besides, I'm just toying with you, Rob. Loosen' up a bit bro. I'm just having myself some fun."

"How is this fun?" Dick hissed, again failing to see Wally's logic. "We're sitting here like 10 year olds, kicking each other in the shin. How is that fun?"

Wally's grin only widened. "Exactly. It's just like we're ten again. Come on. Relax and enjoy life. You only live one, remember? Just kick back!"

"No." Dick's reply was hard and cold.

"Please?"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE?"

"No."

"I'm not going to stop until you kick back. In fact, we could fight about this for ages. We could sit here until we are old with gray hair. But you're not leaving and I'm not leaving until you kick back. Speaking of leaving! Did you know that leaving is a verb! Yeah, and in Spanish they conjugate verbs! I just want you to know that I will go on and on until you kick me back, so get ready! They don't call me Kid Mouth for nothing-"

"Okay, That's it. I'm leaving. You are much to annoying and I think I'll go hang with Artemis." Dick nearly yelled at Wally. His head felt like it was going to explode from the crap Wally was spewing out of his mouth. He began to get up when he felt a hand reach up and grab his own. He was momentarily shocked before he was forced back into his seat. Glaring, he looked at Wally, who had a glimmer in his eyes. Their hands had fallen on the booth seat, but their fingers were still intertwined.

"Nope."

"What the hell do you mean by 'nope'?"

Wally sighed, almost tantalizingly, as if he was a teacher trying to teach a simple concept to an idiot. "I mean, you aren't leaving this table until you kick back, even if I have to hold your hand to get you to stay."

Dick looked at Wally is utter disbelief, for Wally wasn't joking. In fact, the grip he had on Dick had only gotten tighter, but not in an uncomfortable way, a warm way.

Wally took Dick's incredulity as a chance to start talking again. "As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted. The African Elephant can charge a bear and a lion-"

**NUDGE.**

Wally was cut off by a kick from Dick, who had given up the idea of ever having a normal dinner and decided to shut the Kid Mouth up, once and for all. He looked up in delight, not believing that Dick had actually kicked back. Man, had he given in easily. Dick gave him a soft smile, before a full blown smirk replaced it and they were engaged in their first footsies war in years.

It was just like they were ten again. Before girls, appearances and school truly mattered. Just like when they were little kids nudging each other and giggling under Wally's Aunts table, with Bruce glaring disapprovingly and Barry smiling lightly, telling Bruce to lighten up. Dick could almost see the past in front of his eyes. He sunk back into the nostalgia, feeling for the first time in a long time, care free.

**Whack. **That careless error had a price. Dick had been fending off Wally pretty well, until Wally got through is defenses, and managed to plant a kick on Dick's shin.

"Whoa! Boy Wonder; you losing your touch?"

Dick stammered for a moment, feeling surprised. He quickly cleared his mind. No way was a little nostalgia going to make him mess up in a game of "footsies." Filled with vengeance, he lashed his feet out at Wally's, their feet tangling in a mess. Both boys' smiles were pronounce and warm.

"Please? Loose my touch? I was trained by the Batman."

"You may have been trained by the Bats, but I'm the fastest boy in the world. You could never beat me!"

"Hah! As if you were anything close to Batman's level!"

"Just watch and see."

"**ARE YOU TWO A PAIR OF TEN YEAR-OLDS?"** A voice rang out clear and high. Somebody had finally noticed the annoying game going on under the table.

"Yup!" Came the synchronized response of Dick and Wally, their smirks wide and pronounced.

"What is going on?"Kaldur turned to a see a furious blonde teenager glaring down at the boys, who wore identical Cheshire smirks.

Artemis turned to Kaldur, anger blazing in her eyes. "God, Kaldur. It's like they're five years old! I mean, I'm just sitting here, minding my own business, trying to have a pleasant conversation with you but I keep getting kicked and nudged by these two idiots!"  
"Why would they be kicking you?" Kaldur responded calmly, only enraging the blonde further.

"Because they're _immature_ children, who seem to have the need to have the ultimate footsies battle under the table!" Artemis's pitch had gotten so high, that even Conner and M'gann disengaged from their own little world to pay attention to the drama at the head of the table.

"What's footsies?"Conner questioned, his eyes alight with curiosity.

Artemis was ready to start another rant on the idiotic game but she was cut off by an over-enthusiastic M'gann, who replied, "Basically, you just keep nudging and kicking (softly) another person under the table. It's just a way to pass the time, Conner."

Satisfied with her response, M'gann turned to her sandwich but not before she heard, "But then why is Artemis calling them ten year olds? Why is she lying?"

"I'M NOT LY-"

"Silly, she's not lying. It's just a past time reserved for younger children, that's all. And that's why Artemis is getting all annoyed. She believes that people should act their age, which, I assume, is the exact opposite philosophy of Rob and Wally."

_Hmmm;_ Came Superboy's response. His eyes had directed back to the static TV in the corner. Relieved, the rest of the team turned back to their dinner, a disaster averted, but not before,

"But then, M'gann, what are they doing under the table? With their hands? Is that 'handsies'?"

The whole team had turned, at Conner's absurd question, and was now openly gaping at the sight before them.

_Handsies? What is the Clone rambling about now? _Dick looked at Conner in complete confusion before looking down at the seat and blushing bright red. Resting on the booth seat was his and Wally's hands, still intertwined from when Wally had pulled him down to his seat. Feeling extremely embarrassed, he began to pull his hand out of Wally's grasp, but then he felt Wally on squeeze his hard warmly.

Still in slight shock, Dick tried to calm his racing heart and think clearly. It was strange, how he truly hadn't noticed his and Wally's hands entwined together. Dick had limited "romantic" experience, to say the least. He had gone on two dates, and he knew that hand holding was awkward and uncomfortable. He couldn't place the emotion that stirred in him now. It wasn't fun or normal. It most _definitely _was not normal. It wasn't sweet or weird. It was just-

"It's funny how_ right_ this feels, huh?" Dick heard Wally whisper into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. That was the word: right. It was nothing short of an epiphany, and Dick could only nod in agreement.

M'gann, however, who hadn't bothered to turn around, quickly corrected Conner. "There's no such thing as-" She stopped short when she turned to see the sight that was Dick and Wally.

"Well?" Superboy's curiosity had not been quenched, and he still wanted an answer to his question. The whole team sat in a weird silence, each of them processing the site of Dick and Wally holding hands.

Finally Wally responded, breaking the awkward silence. "Conner, we're not playing Handsies; we're holding hands." Wally sighed, hoping the explanation was enough for the clone.

"But why?" _Of course not. _

Wally turned to his team mates for a little back up, but they all looked as shocked as Robin. Taking a breath, he braved the question. "Because that's what two people do when they like each other."

"Okay" Superboy responded, sounding almost bored of the subject. Wally, accepted this and moved on, however, Dick, on the other hand, took his nonchalance personally.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute! So, Conner, you interrogate us when we kick each other under the table, but when two males hold hands you could care less? Where's the logic in that?" Dick looked, almost mad. Wally tried to hide a smile, and he could tell that most of the team seemed to be choking back laughter.

Tensions seemingly lifted, Wally turned back to his food, his heart feeling lighter. He was about to take a bite of his sandwich (one handedly of course, his other hand was _slightly _occupied) when he felt the eyes of a certain blonde on him.

"Yes?" Wally turned to see Artemis, blushing furiously at being caught. She coughed once, twice, three times, before turning to Wally with a strange look in her eye.

"Yes?" Wally tried again, though slightly less kindly. He had a metabolism to feed!

"I um... I just" Artemis sputtered for a moment, before glaring at Wally's slight smirk. "Oh! Why are making me spell it out, Bay Watch? I'm just... Well, I'm confused by this whole... _development. _It's not bad or anything. I just thought, well I always thought that you played for a different team, that's all!"

Wally's grin faltered for a moment, before he felt a warm squeeze from the hand locked in his. "Artemis, as long as our weird brother-sister relationship doesn't change, then you can think anything about me."

Artemis contemplated this for a moment, before smiling softly. "I'm also a little worried as to why the whole team hasn't really reacted."

"Because Artemis, on Mars, we don't think the way Dick and Wally are acting is "wrong" or "weird." Honestly, I'm just really happy for them!" M'gann jumped in, always ready to answer a question.

Kaldur looked ready to also answer the archers' question, but he was cut off by a beeping noise that emitted from Dick's watch. Dick slipped his hand out of Wally's and pressed the engage panel. Wally sighed, missing the warmth of Dick's hand in his, and the rest of the team turned towards the voice wafting from Dick's watch.

"Team, Rendezvous at point Alpha with Black Canary. Split down the side and meet with me and the Flash at point Beta afterwards. Check?" The Dark Knights grave voice echoed across the table.

"Locking in the coordinates now, Batman. Okay. Affirmative!" Dick replied, powering down his watch and looking up at Kaldur.

"I suppose we should suit up and rendezvous at Alpha. Team, go to the bio ship." Kaldur's leadership skills settled in as he directed the team into action.

The team pushed back from their chairs, each of them with their minds more on Dick and Wally, than on the mission. M'gann was smiling softly and Superboy just grunted his approval. Kaldur lead the team out the door, not really having an opinion. As a good leader should, he believed that what his team did outside of the missions was their own business. However, as their friend, he couldn't be happier. Artemis walked out, still feeling slightly confused, but happy just the same.

Dick and Wally trailed behind their friends, still nudging each other slightly. However, this time they were also playing handsies; a game the two were sure to play for years to come.

* * *

**Déjà like it? This was honestly my first story that I ever wrote that wasn't a song fic or something that was all... strange. AND I DID FLUFF! Haha, I know SAGE the angst writer doing fluff... Weird but I hope I did well! **

**Look out for my next birdflash stories and as always: **

**REVIEW! I'd love to hear your thoughts. They are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Giggles Preview

**Hey, It's Sage. I was a total idiot and uploaded Footsies to the comic Young Justice and not the Cartoon. So basically this author's note is just ensuring it gets on the cartoon.**

** Thank you to those who have reviewed and the possible future reviewers. I received a LOVELY message about my story and I decided to upload a part of my next three part DickXWally story for that reviewer. **

**This is from "Giggles" or "Does he Giggle?" I'm not sure about the title, but the final first chapter should be posted around Friday.**

"Hey Babe." Wally called out, only half paying attention to the youngest team member. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that Robin was in _no mood _ to be called 'babe.' Batman's protégé's eyes were flashing dangerously behind the ever-present sunglasses. Robin's poster was tense, angry and his teeth were clenched furiously. But Wally being Wally, he was still focused on kicking Artemis's ass.

**A little bit of weird angst and fluff! Get chalant! Feel the Aster :)**

**SAGE**


End file.
